The Dancing Daughter of the Sea
by sama993377
Summary: "After all the Giants were nothing but dust, and Gaea was sleeping in the ground, Hera told us that to compleat our queat we needed to seek out Terspichore, the muse of dance. Great, it was already hard enough to forget Amira." What if the sister you thought was dead for 8 years, was alive thinking that you were the one that was dead.Pairings: Annabeth/Percy Piper/Jason Hazel/Frank
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

I never really wanted to stop in Pennsylvania to get help from the muses. I never thought I would ever go there willingly again; but I am not going willingly, I am being forced against my will.

After we defeated the Giants and put Gaea to sleep in her bed of dirt, the major Gods still weren't talking to us. Except Hera, oh joy. Other minor gods had helped us close the Doors of Death and Thanos had gotten Annabeth and me out of Tartarus before closing the doors. He said he was returning a favor. As soon as the Giants were nothing but dust, all the Gods and Goddesses disappeared; except for Hera (or Juno if you like her better as a roman; she's annoying either way). She told us that we need to seek help from the muses in Die Kunst** (AU: it is pronounced da kunst. Kunst is said how its spelt)** City, Pennsylvania. I swear she looked at me when she said, "The muse that will be the best for this particular problem would be the Muse of dance, Terpsichore." Her expression had mocked me.

"OH MY GODS PERCY, EAT SOMETHING! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Frank practically screamed in my ear snapping me to the present.

We were eating dinner in the mess hall on the Argo II. Up until that moment everyone else had been talking about why we needed the Muses' help, and why they would help us. Now everyone's eyes were on me.

"Um…being in Zeus's domain makes me queasy?" I answered, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. Technically it wasn't a lie, I do get queasy in the sky; it just wasn't what was making me nauseous now. It didn't look like anyone was buying it, "So… where in Da Kunstdie ….?" I asked to break the awkward silence, I also knew exactly how to pronounce the name too, living in a city for 9 years will do that for you, but I need to keep up with my reputation of not being smart.

"Die Kunst city,"Annabeth corrected me, "The muses are the patrons of the arts I thought that we should look in schools for the arts. In ancient Greece they were known for spreading the arts and the teachings of the arts," she explained.

"So we just need to find the one in DKC that the Muses run," Piper finished for her.

"Sounds great," I mumbled when everyone started talking again.

By the time I woke up the next day Leo was looking for a place to land in the great city of Die Kunst. I am now expressing my overloaded joy.

In the lounge, the image of the Long Island Sound was glittering as the sun rose from behind it. The nymphs were sitting on the dock gossiping about who knows what. That's exactly where I would like to be now; it's too bad I'm not.

"So are we going to split up and walk all over the city to look for this place, or fly over the city in the ship?" both were things I didn't want to do, I promised myself when we moved to New York, that I would never set foot in this place again.

Annabeth gave me the look she always gives me when I say something really stupid.

"What?"

"Honestly Percy, do you ever pay attention to anything?"

"Do you even know me?" I asked, feigning offence.

"Right sorry" she answered, smiling. Her eyes always sparkled when she smiled, but since we fell into Tartarus, the sparkle had lessened. "Leo 'found' a phonebook and there were three schools that we found in the book, the Die Kunst City School of Arts, the Jim Smith Memorial School of Arts, and the Pennsylvania Branch of the International Preforming Arts Center." Wow that was a mouthful.

While she was briefing me; Frank, Hazel and Nico had sat down opposite of us, next to Piper and Jason. Now we were only waiting for Leo.

"Percy, are you okay? You look pale," Annabeth held my hand on the table and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Yea I'm fine." I managed to choke out, I hate lying to her, but how could I ever manage _to _tell her. The look on her face told me she didn't believe me, sometimes I wish she didn't know me so well. Luckily Leo decided that that was the perfect time to come bursting into the lounge with Coach Hedge.

"So," Annabeth started when everyone had taken a seat around the table, "Piper and Hazel are going to check out the Die Kunst Branch of the International Preforming Arts Center, Jason, Frank and Leo are going to the Jim Smith Memorial School of Arts, and Percy and I will visit the Pennsylvania School of Arts," my heart sped up when I heard where we were going, not because of who I was going with, we didn't leave each other's side for long any more, not after the fall. I was nervous because of the school we would be visiting. "…and coach hedge will guard the ship" No one questioned anything, and with that we were off.

Annabeth and I walked hand in hand through the half-asleep city; I could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me"

"What do mean"

"You know what I mean, you're quiet. You're never quiet. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you. Is it something Hera said?" She knows me so well.

I was looking anywhere but her face. The sun was about 45 degrees in the sky illuminating the dark buildings with a golden outline. The buildings were further apart than in New York City, and this 'city' gave off more of a suburban feeling than an urban feeling. There were a lot of people walking, talking, running, and driving but nowhere near as crowded as NYC.

"I have bad memories here," I said. She looked like she wanted to press the matter but then I saw the school, "There it is" I finished and pulled her towards the fancy brick buildings.

"Whoa… it's huge," Annabeth said.

It _was_ huge. It didn't even look like a school, more like a collage campus. There were 10 buildings in a U shape facing in, towards a center clearing of beautiful green grass. Each building was three stories high. The red brick façade was painted in a lot of places, like every year they added another painting. The different buildings each had a reoccurring theme, like on one building the paintings all had lyres in them somewhere, one had an Aulos **(AU: an aulos is a Greek flute)** in each of the pictures. On the 10th building the pictures had nothing in common.

"Do they really have that many students?" Annabeth asked in wonder. I was wondering the same thing

"Which one do we go in to? If we have to find Terpsichore… how would we even find her without checking every building?" I asked fighting the dread that was willing to take over my mind; I of course knew exactly which building we needed to go to, I just needed to stall as long as I could, I don't want to have to bring the memories back, after trying to forget for so long.

"Well Her symbol is the lyre, so I'm guessing that building," she pointed to the building at the highest point of the U. She started walking to the building, then noticed I wasn't following, "Seaweed Brain, are you coming?"

I swallowed hard, managed a small smile and answered, "Of course, Wise Girl" and we started towards the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for any grammar errors spelling mistakes, or anything else that I did wrong Thank you for reading, and please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**I forgot this last time: I don't own Percy Jackson, and never will**

**Chapter 2:**

Annabeth

As we walked across the green to the building with the lyres, I could sense Percy's hesitation; he obviously didn't want to be anywhere near here. It looked like he would rather fight off a million monsters than walk towards the building that was supposedly the end of our quest, that was also supposed to end the brewing war between the camps.

What could possibly go wrong?

When we got to the building Percy held the door open for me and I walked in. The inside was as beautiful as the outside but in a different way. The floors were dark wood, with beautiful ornate rugs decorating the floor and bringing out the dark tones of the wood. The two large windows lit up the room with natural light during the day, and two medium sized chandeliers lit the room during the night. There was a large fireplace taking up half the wall opposite us and a miniature organ next to the fireplace. The wall opposite the windows was cut in half by an archway leading into another room. On the half that wasn't a door was a nice red and gold stripped couch. Next to where we were standing was a half circle counter that looked like it took a step down to a desk that had scattered papers, pens, pencils, and pictures of girls in ballet costumes. No one was sitting on the desk chair.

I think I hear Percy's breathing start to accelerate, but I can't tell if I'm imagining it.

Percy and I walked through the archway into the next room. One wall was completely lightly tinted glass showing into a dance studio where older girls were doing some sort of turn in the center of the room with pointe shoes on. There was a younger girl in with them, around 15 or 16 which I noticed because she was so young. I could hear the music they were turning to through the glass. There were couches, chairs, and plush benches for people to sit on and watch, none of which were currently occupied. There was a door next to the window into the studio that looked like a small kitchen. A hallway leads behind the studio to bathrooms and a longer hallway.

We sat down on one of the couches when the music stopped playing. The wall opposite the window and the wall to the right were regular wood/brick and the wall to the left was completely mirrored. The Instructor was sitting on a chair with her back to the mirrors. When the music stopped she looked at us. It was indeed the Muse Terpsichore. She said something to the younger girl there and she smiled and came out to the watching room where we were. I heard Percy take a sharp breath.

The girl comes out and motions for us to follow her into the room with the fireplace. I start to get up, and notice that Percy isn't following; he has his head down, hiding from the girl. She looked familiar too, like I should know her. She had dark hair, and eyes that seemed to change with the light. The way she had smiled before reminds me of someone but I cannot think of who.I dragged Percy up and into the room.

Before I could even say anything Percy walked right up to her and said, almost as if he didn't believe it, "Amira?"

And the girl, Amira's eyes cleared, like they had been covered in fog, and the fog was vacuumed up.

"Oh my gods is it really you Percy?"

He sat down hard on the red and gold couch. He was muttering under his breath, "No, no, no, no." he started hyperventilating, "No. No. No.," Percy said, louder now. He looked pale and his eyes were unfocused when he looked up, common signs of shock, but why? As far as I knew he had never seen this girl before in his life.

"Okay am I missing something here?"

Amira looked at me as if remembering for the first time that I was with them.

She hesitated and then answered, "My name is Amira Jackson…"

"My sister," Percy finished

When we got back to the Argo II everyone else was back in the lounge eating, drinking, talking and it almost looked like we were all normal teenagers… almost. The swords kind of threw you off a bit.

Most of Percy's color had returned, and he was breathing normally again, but he was still shocked, not in shock, but surprised, his dead sister was alive, who wouldn't be? No one else would notice though, I could tell because he has been my best friend for 5 years; and no one else knew him as well as me.

"So, our mission was a total bust," Jason started

"Us too," returned Piper. All eyes turned to Percy and me.

"Well, we didn't meet Terpsichore, but we did see her and this IS the school where They 'spread the arts'" I answered with a wary glance towards Percy, seeing if he wanted to add any _other_ information. He was looking at his hands on the table.

"Do you guys ever think that the Gods hate you too much?" Percy asked out of nowhere, "I mean, like more than the usual level of hate." This was, again returned by blank stares, "So let say that your sister was kidnapped, and a year of looking later the police come to the conclusion that, 'I'm so sorry but we have to assume the worst' and proclaimed her dead. She was buried with an empty casket. And then suddenly, here she is, saying that, 'Oh of course I'm alive. I have been since I was born,' which is exactly like her too, and the only reason I haven't seen her since was because the Gods were going to kill her if they found out who she actually was, because the pact of the Big Three was still in effect, so if _I_ wasn't supposed to exist, then she _definitely _wasn't supposed to exist." He finished and took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. "Would that be more than the usual level of hate?"

After a couple moments of silence Hazel asked, disbelieving, "You have a sister?" and looked at me when Percy didn't answer.

"Hey don't look at me, today was the first I heard about this too."

Now everyone was starting to notice that Percy was starting to look pale again, his breathing was becoming irregular again. He was still in shock.

He stood up and mumbled, "Never mind" and left the lounge.

It was actually funny the way he was acting about her. Like he would rather take on the Titan Lord Kronos again; and it was also scary to see him like this, which was a first.

After he left, the others were still looking after him in awe.

"Wow that's ruff, I had it easy because I barley remembered Thalia, but he lived with her for…" Jason said, and paused to do the math, "nine years before she was taken away."

"He never told you" asked Piper

"Well he explained on the walk back that he didn't want to dwell on her dying, he wanted to forget her dying, and that's why he never told anyone."

"Wow. Percy has a sister." Frank said in amazement.

Leo put on his most mischievous grin, "So….. _are_ we going to meet this mystery sister of his?"

I hesitated, and then answered, "We all need to meet with Terpsichore to get her help for something that we have no idea why we need her help." Leo raised his eyebrows in question as in, '_And… Get to the point.'_ I took a deep breath, "Yes Leo, we are."

**Thank you for reading, please review**

**Sama993377**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to the people reading this. I appreciate it that you haven't stopped reading my story yet. I apologize because I changed Amira's age if you read chapter 2 before I fixed it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see, I invented Amira though.**

Chapter 3

Piper

The walk to the school took about 20 minutes and by the time we got there it was around 1:00. Annabeth and Percy were currently holding hands and talking quietly. I was walking with Jason, Leo and Frank were arguing about something unimportant, like when each other around for fun. Hazel was listening to their conversation with amusement, like she couldn't believe boys were such idoits; when she saw something ahead of her.

"Is that it?" Annabeth nodded, "It's huge." She smiled and nodded again.

"One thing about my sister…" he paused, looking for the right words, "Be prepared for anything." He smiled knowingly at us, and that made me very afraid.

We walked into the building painted with lyres, or I guess the dance building. I was a little cautious, as was everyone but Percy and Annabeth. He walked up to the door like he owned it and she followed. They didn't pause to admire the first room, and went directly to the next one. Percy and Annabeth sat on one of the assorted chairs and we all followed their lead, no one spoke. You could hear classical music playing loudly. It was slow, and the girls in the studio (the boys were watching and streching) were curtsying in time to the music. Most of the students were around 11 or 12. There was one girl in the front who looked about 16. She was the only person with the shoes needed to go on your toes, pointe shoes. Another girl who looked about 17 was next to her.

The music ended and the teacher, who was not Muse Terpsichore, said something along the lines of, "Thank you, you are free to go" everyone walked to the mirror, got their water bottles, which lined the floor; and curtsied to the teacher.

The door opened and we were greeted by a flow of sweaty dancers who talked loudly to one another down the other hallway. The last dancer to come out walked right up to Percy and shrieked, "SWEATY HUG" and captured him in a death grip. She was wearing a light purple leotard and pink tights, which showed off a LOT of muscles. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun.

"Gods Amira take a shower."

"Yeah really Amira take a shower" A girl said coming back from the back hall.

"Shut up Kali. Little brother, my friend Kalliope."

"We've been through this, I was born first." Wait they were twins? "Anyway, these are my friends. Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, Leo and you already met Annabeth"

She responded in a British accent, "It has been the highest honor," she bowed, "to meet you." She smiled and switched back to an American accent, "I'll be right back, come on Kali."

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

When Amira came back she led us to the building at the arch of the U. "This is the dorm building a lot of the students live around here and just take drama, or something, but the others who actually go to school full time here stay in this building." She explained.

She led us up to the top floor and unlocked the door the furthest away from the stairs.

"This is my dorm," she said as she opened the door.

The room was painted like you were under water, completely blue. The small white couch and armchair sat facing a medium sized flat screen, with a coffee table in between the couch and TV. They were pushed up against the left wall to make room for the small kitchenette and round table barely big enough to fit all of us. The table was white, and all the kitchen appliances were blue. A door lead into what I assumed was her room and, I guess, a bathroom. Big windows let light in from next to the couch and TV.

"Wow you must like blue," I commented.

"Oh yeah" Amira responded and motioned for us to follow her. She opened the door to her room and I was immediately hit by another wall of blue and white. This room was bigger than the kitchen and living room combined. The bed was pushed as far right as possible. It had a blue comforter and white pillows. The walls were split in half, the top half was dark blue and the bottom was white; and covered in posters and pictures. She had a desk and chair next to the bed, like a night table. On the opposite wall was a huge book shelf. It took up the whole wall to wall space and was crammed with books. She had two dressers standing next to each other and pushed against the wall. Everything was against at least one wall, which left a lot of wooden floor space in the middle, almost as big as the studio where she was taking class before. It was the complete opposite of the room you would expect a teenager to have; it was clean and organized.

She walked over and plopped down on the bed and opened her arms wide and said, "Dorm sweet dorm."

"Why do you keep so much floor open in the middle?" Hazel asked.

Amira sat up, "So I can practice" she hopped off the bed and sat down on the floor. "Circle time," she said. When we didn't respond she gestured for us to sit down in a circle, which we all did.

"20 questions time, have any of you read Harry potter or the Hunger Games?"

"I have" said Annabeth

"Anyone else?" no one said anything. "I am deeply sorry for your loss" she responded as if we told her our aunt died. "Next question, what is your favorite song? Percy, Annabeth Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo." We gave her blank stares, "Answer in that order." Percy opened his mouth to answer, but Amira interrupted him, "Wait Percy, allow me." She stood and went to her desk. She had a radio clock on it that looked like it could play from an I-Pod, which was already plugged in. She scrolled through the songs till she found one that satisfied her. She turned it up, and Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen blasted from the speakers. We all busted out in laughter, which broke the awkward tension, and we went on asking questions about each other and laughing until they called for 30 minute warning.

"Wow time flies. They're going to kick you out soon, but you guys should come back tomorrow. My last class ends at 7:30, so come to the studio, dance building around then."

"We will, or at least I will," I responded.

She gave each of us a hug before we left, she was that kind of person.

**Thank you for reading,, and please review **

**Sama993377**


End file.
